hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Purayah II
Mark Purayah II, or Mark II was one of the co-leaders of The Crows, a group of elite assassins affiliated with the assassination cabal known as The Franchise. He was one of the two known albino clone assassins produced by the Franchise and the predecessor and contemporary of Mark Parchezzi III. Description Background On October 25, 2004 Mark II worked with Raymond Kulinsky and Angelina Mason to eliminate Jimmy Macklin, who was the Secretary of the Interior and a major supporter of US President Tom Stewart, at the Mardi Gras Parade in New Orleans. The Franchise wanted Macklin dead partly because he was one of President Stewart's chosen candidates for Vice President after the death of Spaulding Burke. All members of the Crows present at the Mardi Gras parade were killed by Agent 47 Hitman: Blood Money mission The Murder of Crows Purayah's Role in the Assassination Attempt of Jimmy Macklin Purayah seems to have played an integral role in the assignment, and reflects an intricate and well-thought out assassinations operation. Purayah had high ranking status within the Alpha Zerox/Franchise/Crows hierarchy, and (despite his purported status as a "Class II Clone") he was trusted and tasked with overseeing the assassination of Jimmy Macklin. He was the on-site coordinator of the operation. Despite being an assassin himself, in this instance he was tasked with oveersing and coordinating the efforts of two other skilled assassins, a primary and secondary, with different MOs, but working in tandem and maintaining continous audio contact with each other throughout the operation. The two assassins chosen to carry out the assassination were Raymond Kulinski and Angela Mason, a duo of accomplished contract killers already employed by the Franchise. Kulinsky, who was already an experienced assassin in his own right, was the so-called "trigger man" and was to be posted in a second or third floor overlooking the parade route with a clear shot of his target. His objective was to kill Macklin with a sniper rifle, and was armed with a Desert Eagle as a side arm. Mason was Kulinsky's lover and accomplice. Her role in the assassination was to provide reconisaince and backup. In the event of Kulinsky's failure or death Mason was to complete the assignment herself. She was armed with a silenced SLP. 40, along with a Bowie Knife, (close-quarters-combat being part of her presumed skill set). Purayah hired armed backup for the assignment, including a secondary backup unit posted at the nearby hotel. He hired local muscle for the assignment as heard by the regional accents of the guards and Billy Jack. The Mardi Gras parade was an excellent opportunity to carry out the assassination, as the noise and activity of the festivities would've provided great coverage for the intended course of the assignment. Purayah had his team (including his assassins) dressed in bird costumes in order to blend in with the Mardi Gras parade festivities (as several of the civilian party goers are wearing similar bird masks as well). Even Billy Jack, the payment courier, was dressed in a bird motif so that the guards could recognize and receive him upon his arrival. He used walkie-talkies to maintain constant communication with his assassins to monitor his team's chatter and keep track of the mission's progress, even at one point using it to reassure one of them of the imminent arrival of the payment. He set up an improvised HQ in a dilapidated and unused building, with a front and rear entrance and a second floor with a balcony, protected by armed guards inside and out. The HQ had a small arsenal of backup firearms on the first floor as well. Purayah himself was armed, not only with a Desert Eagle pistol (in his possession) but also an SG552 assault rifle as a back up weapon, (leaning muzzle-up against the table in his impromptu office). Although working for the Franchise, he will not finalize the assassinations until payment has been received. His accepted form of payment for the contract was a briefcase full of diamonds. Diamonds were the chosen form of payment, likely because of their untracability. The value of the diamonds themselves was $110,000, which was apparently the price of the contract on the life of Secretary of the Interior Jimmy Macklin. Appearance Mark II is a male albino clone, who is somewhere before the age of 2 years old. He weighs in a 172 lbs and is standing at 6 ft. Due to his albinism, he has white hair, stylized as an "undercut", but no facial hair to speak of (that excludes his eyebrows). Aside from being an albino, Mark II looked very much like a healthy human being, but he was physically and mentally superior to most humans. Determined, focused, adaptive and hyperactive, Mark II was a highly skilled assassin who would let nothing stop him, especially during a mission. In The Murder of Crows, he wears a black crow costume with purple legs but without an accompanying mask. Personality Indifferent to human suffering, Mark II would disregard his own feelings and safety in order to execute a hit perfectly. His ultimate weakness is that because of the Franchise's inferior cloning technology, he has only months to live after he has reached maturity. Their program also accelerates their clones to adulthood, meaning Mark lived for less than 2 years. Skills and Abilities * Physical Enhancements: Mark II is a clone engineered with a degree of enhanced physical abilities, such s strength, speed, durability and mental faculties. He is also hypersensitive, adaptive, determined and more focused than an ordinary human being. * Espionage: Mark II is a prodifient assassin and capable with weaponry. He can however, be quite impulsive and should he be attacked, he retaliates without considering any of the following consequences of his actions and decisions. Gallery Mark II.jpg|Purayah in the target loading screen in The Murder of Crows. MurderofCrowsAssassins.jpg|Angelina Mason, Mark Purayah II and Raymond Kulinsky in the loading screen of The Murder of Crows. puyarah_2.png|In-game image of Mark II sitting at his desk. Mark Purayah II.png|In-game image of Mark II. Purayah Selfie.png|Mark Purayah II smiling Trivia *Purayah's weapons of choice for the assignment were a SIG 552 assault rifle (leaning against the table of Purayah's hideout) and a Desert Eagle Magnum handgun in his possession. *Purayah's uninterrupted behavior during the mission consists of sitting at his desk in his hideout, approaching the balcony to make audio contact with his accomplices via walkie talkie, returning back into the office near the door and then returning to sit down at his desk. *Despite being heavily armed and being the head of the assignment, he will not leave the building and look for 47 or complete the assassination himself if he finds out his assassins are dead or have otherwise failed their mission. *Strangely, if 47 walks into his office in his suit, he won't recognize 47 (unlike other Franchise assassins who recognize 47 immediately and no matter how 47 is disguised). Instead, Purayah will simply order 47 to leave. *Purayah will continuously use his walkie-talkie if you take out other two targets first. *The name "Purayah" is phonetically similar to the word 'pariah', which means 'outcast'. *Strangely, Purayah's head will not show any wounds if he is shot. However, if he is shot anywhere else on the body, there will be bullet wounds. *In the briefing of The Murder of Crows, he is referred as Mark Purayah Jr. *Purayah is along with Parchezzi one of the youngest targets in the Hitman series, as both is technically around 1 or 2 years old during their assassinations. *Despite being from the same line of clones Purayah and Parchezzi have distinctly different voices, with Purayah sounding more 'gruff', and Parchezzi sounding more 'baritone'. References it:Mark Purayah II Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:The Franchise Category:Victims of 47 Category:Albino Category:Characters Category:Clone